


Secret Love

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John and James are quiet, they hate each other whenever someone is around and hide their love from everyone in their small-minded town.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to [Secret Love Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w) a lot lately and I really wanted to write a songfic for it. So, here it is. I've read into [the lyrics](https://genius.com/Little-mix-secret-love-song-lyrics) and the band said that it's helped people come out so it just really inspired me and I haven't wrote a songfic in forever.

John enjoyed his morning runs, there were certain things he hated like seeing a couple, cozied up on a bench; he didn't hate seeing people happy--no, he hated that he couldn't be like that, just because he loved a man and not a woman.

_I wish that it could be like that._  
_Why can't it be like that._  
_'Cause I'm yours._

He passed James' work on his run and happened to see him, "Morning."

"Don't know what you want, John."

And he hated this more, pretending to dislike James, he just wanted to grab him and kiss him, like when they were alone. Inside and hidden where no-one could see what they were doing, "I'm just on a run, no need to be defensive. Can't I even say morning?"

_We keep behind closed doors._  
_Everytime I see you, I die a little more._  
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls._  
_It'll never be enough._

"I suppose it doesn't hurt anyone to be polite once and a while. Coming from you, it's a miracle." It hurt James just as much, he wanted to pull John close, hold him forever and show everyone that he was in love. He was--but they couldn't, they'd be beaten, probably made to watch the other suffer. He wished, but it was hopeless...

_But we know this.  
We got a love that is hopeless._

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor._  
_I wish that we could be like that._  
_Why can't we be like that._  
_'Cause I'm yours._

"I won't keep you." John nodded and then continued on his run. He didn't want to keep it hidden, it pained him to not share his joy with anyone else just because they thought gay people were unnatural.

_I don't wanna hide us away._  
_Tell the world about the love we're making._  
_I'm living for that day...Someday._

If he could, he would tell everyone, share that love--why wasn't it normal? He'd yell as loud as he could from the highest roof; then he'd run straight into James' arms and be right at home, his heart pounding in his chest as it should.

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops._  
_I wish that it could be like that._

But they couldn't have that, at least, not now; they had to hide, continue pretending and save their love for times when no-one would know what was going on. If John could have one wish come true, it would be for him and James to be open and happy, living together not hiding. Maybe, someday.


End file.
